comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-05-26 - Heroes Crisis: Angry Birds
Iron Man has been here for a while, well, it felt like a while. He also set a timer in his suit, and it says it has been a while though he is wondering why he isn't hungry yet. Still, he flew about Wonderland and got attacked by some very nasty harpies, and a dragon thank you very much. Needless to say, his suit a little crispy, he retreated to the ground. The ground where he was attacked by midgets through to open canned food, and other things he couldn't identify. Still, Iron Man was thankful to find the bloody Yellow Brick Road. "Wizard of Oz my ass," Iron Man says with a computerized voice, dropping down to sit on the side of the brick road. Hours, almost a day really he has been wondering about. His power reserves are getting a little low and he has gotten no where. He starts setting up to process outside air, and even shuts down his computerized voice to begin conserving power. Shit...this is dangerous revealing his identity, but it's either that or die at this point. One minute he was eating a burger on a bench in San Francisco after visiting Titan tower. The next, he was in something that looked like a cross between Alice in Wonderland, and The Wizard of Oz. Not knowing where he was, Kyle activated his ring, producing his costume and then decided to walk. And since Dorthy seemed to get somewhere following the yellow brick road, he figured he would do the same. He had come across some weird looking creatures so far, but none of them had given him a second glance. Not to mention that even though his ring has a full charge, it would eventually run out, and since he didn't have his battery at the time of his 'abduction', he figured he had better reserve his power. Hawkman was flying through the air. . The Flying monkeys and the Wicked witch of the west had been less than happy to have Hawkman appear in there castle. There's now a hole in the castle. The warrior stops swoops in circling around the yellow brick road and Iron Man. He wipes off some straw. There had been complications with the Scarecrow. His mace out. "Great another hero of Oz, Tin man.. Do you have a heart or is this going to be a fight?" Suddenly a winged creature is coming down from the sky. Clearly - though Stark had to pitch his voice right to get it through the metal mask even if air is going through it - "Great, a male harpy this time? Though you certainly don't look like one." And Iron Man stands up from where he was sitting at the edge of the road, rolling his shoulders. Strange how flexiable that armor is...but it is state of the art. "And the name is Iron Man, and if this is Oz, I want some red slippers. I don't care how gay it may look with my suit." Hawkman would notice the sly stance Iron Man stands in, it is defensive and an adapted martial art stance made to look more 'natural'. Kyle is about to enter into something very interesting. After cresting a hill, Kyle comes upon what looks like a winged man and a man in a metal suit. He shakes his head. "This can't be good." A light green aura surrounds his body as he flies towards the two potential combatants. The winged guy looked familiar. He saw two women in the park not too long ago that kind of looked like him. Hawkman shakes his head, "At least you know your a character in a book Tin Man." Hawkman says ingoring the Iron Man comment. "Now I don't know how I got here. I don't know where Hawkgirl is. Explain the meaning of this and where I am." "Hawkgirl? Great, next we are going to get a Captain Amerigirl or something." Sarcastic Tin Man, isn't he? But then the green light is coming, and Iron Man does need his sensors on. He shifts his body so he can face them both. "If we get an Iron Maiden, it better be one with some great curves." Stark is highly annoyed, and when he gets like this, his words are meant to have bite. He usually restrains himself as Iron Man, but right now he's tired and pissed off. "So, what does this Hawkgirl look like? Hopefully not someone with black wings, and ugly face, bare breasts that would be more appealing covered up, and a stench that sends a man cowering along with the high pitched squawking." Yes, definately references to harpies. "I faced a couple of those at least seven hours ago, before the dragon, and before the little living gnome-like things that tried to open me like a tin can for dinner. I'm not beef." Yes, a reference to the Commerical: Beef, it's what for dinner. Kyle Rayner sets himself down gently near both of them. He turns to Hawkman, "I know of Hawkgirl and Redtail. I saw them a couple days ago at the park when we repelled those alien slavers. I'm Green Lantern." He then looks at Stark. "I don't know what's going on here, but I'd like to know where I am. You sound like you at least have an idea." Kyle may have been here to play peace maker but it was too late for now as Hawkman lets out a hawk like cry. Then goes swooping in towards Ironman his Nth Mace glowing with energy as he swings it at Iron Man's mid section. "Nobody calls Hawkgirl a harpy. You rude, self important mechanical man. I think I'm going to find out if you have a heart or not after all." Yep, a little too late for that as *WHACK!* Iron Man soon goes flying as even with his own enhanced body, he relied on them when Hawkman is also enhanced. As he goes flying back, he takes out a couple of trees and one actually tries to eat him when he lands near it. Yes...a tree is trying to eat him. Needless to say, it suddenly gets blasted away and Iron Man picks himself up, his armor slightly dented. "Now, that was not very nice." Low power, low power...awwww, screw it! Suddenly, a hand lifts up, palm toward Hawkman as a fast blast of energy fires toward him, and with a jet from his feet, Iron Man moves quickly for the Yellow Brick Road, "And the name is Iron Man, you barbaric blast from the past! Ever heard of a jetpack?!" Kyle is likely going to need to get involved as two overly aggressive individuals are about to take their stress out on each other. Sometimes, being a peace keeper had it's bad days. Kyle frowns. "Screw it." He raise his hand, as he creates twin constructs. They resemble lassos, sort of like the one that Wonder Woman uses. He aims one at Hawkman, specifically trying to tie his wings to his body, and the other at Iron Man. "Guys, there's no need to do this. We should be trying to figure out what's happening, not fighting!" Hawkman goes flying the other direction and into a clump of trees until Kyle's ring construct catches him. He makes grunt of discomfort at the sudden stop. He frowns and roars as he tries to let me loose, "Let me go Green Lantern! How do we not know he's not one of them. This twisted version of OZ!" His eyes narrow at Iron Man, "Poor man's Steel. Your some pathetic wannabe hedge Knight." Iron Man is caught and yanked back, and rather than fight it, he manages to have enough control to just turn off his boot jets and drop back to the ground. He does work his armor around it, "How the hell....the energy signature," appears as if hard light technology, but not quite. But then, "Is that supposed to be a Monty Python reference, or a perverted one? CAuse seriously bird brain, if you think I'm part of this sceneary, you got issues! I'm Chairman of the Avengers," as if he expects both individuals to recognize what he is talking about, "THE Iron Man," his human voice yelled through the metal mask. "Bodyguard to THE Tony Stark." Much pride? Yep, he has some. "And if haven't heard of them, then you are likely part of this twisted place fantasy crack place!" Maybe Kyle should create gags next. "Damn it! What the hell is this?" He is of course talking about the green rope about him. "And what is a Green Lantern?" Kyle Rayner says, "Hawkman, we don't know because we haven't asked. And bashing each other's brains in is getting us no closer to the truth." He walks closer. "I'll release you both if you can promise to cool down a minute and talk." He looks at Iron Man. "I don't know what an Avenger is. Nor do I know of someone called Tony Stark." Releasing them both, his ring does a quick scan of the armor. Both brows raise slightly above his facial mask. "Wha...there's a human inside of there?" It is...and one that is technologically enhanced. Simple scanners wouldn't be able to get through Stark's armor, but a Green Lantern ring? Definately could. "Privacy needed," comes out a growled tone as Iron Man is released and scanned. He still wants to hit Hawkman with his fist, that mace hurt! A middle finger is sent toward Hawkman, he can't resist. "I don't know who Bruce Wayne or Lex Luthor is. Tony Stark is one of the richest men in the world, with a world-wide corporation called Stark Enterprises. Pretty sure that counts as well known. And last I checked, definately from Earth." Well, at least these two are likely not part of this realm. Everyone else tried to eat him...and these guys don't seem hungry. Well, they are talking (Hawkman and Iron Man), if still snubbing each other. Kyle Rayner takes this opportunity to explain. "I'm a Green Lantern. We're intergalatic police officers, to put it in a nutshell. Most of us are assigned a sector of space to patrol...I'm from Earth, but I work primarily on another planet." He nods to Hawkman. "Noted. But from what he's saying, I don't think he's from here, either. Which means that all of us are from Earth...an Earth, more than likely. Which means we were probably brought here against our wills...wherever here is." "It's a mix up of Carrol's Wonder Land and Baum's Oz. Maybe some more too, but this is disconcerting as neither is wholesome or friendly as described in Modern potrayal." He frowns, "It probably means Magic. But why us and why him?" He gestures at Iron Man. He purposely ignores the bird for now. A tightening of his jaw, Stark thinks this is all madness. "So...an alternative Earth. You serious? Space cadets, Birdmen, and we all get yanked into a killer Candyland?" And then it happens, he finally just groans and moves to sit at the edge of the road again. "My head hurts. This is all impossible via physics. Perhaps it is mind control and neither of you are real, just figments of my imagination, like how I wanted to travel space as a kid, or when I got mad and just wanted to break something," the latter obviously Hawkman. "Intergalatic police officers? I'm sure the Kree and Skrull would just love that," sarcasm of course. "Gawd, could this be a plot from Viper? The she-bitch did discover who I was," another grumble there. And such language. But Stark is then shaking his head, "No, I'm not being myself. This madness is driving me mad." But then Iron Man actually pays attention to what Hawkman is saying, "Take a number. The Avengers have tons of enemies, as we avenge those that cannot avenge themselves. Basically, we are superheroes, that kick the supervillain ass, along with world domination obsessed organizations, and alien races that want to take over Earth....the list is endless really." Well, at least Iron Man is finally settling down. Kyle will likely be thankful for that, even if Iron Man had to rant some to do so. Kyle Rayner hmms. "The Avengers sounds very much like our own Justice League." He sighs and sits down along the side of the road, too. "I don't know. There could be a number of people behind this, but I'm not familiar with any of our villains that can do this on such a large scale. However, I do propose that we have a truce and try to figure out what is going on, and who is causing it together." He looks from Hawkman to Ironman. "What do you say?" Hawkman moves his jaw in the way to suggest he's going to regret this in the morning, "Might as well, If only to be rid of the Tin man here." He points in the direction he came, the west, "The Wicked Witch of the West's Castle lies that way. She seemed surprised at my arrival. So if she's part of this as in some type of simulation or telepathic induced shared halucination, she is not the source of it. Only a player." "I love you too Birdboy." This from Iron Man. He looks like he is about to say more when suddenly there are horrible sounds coming from the sky. "Don't look up, maybe if we pretend the illusions aren't there, they will go away." Iron Man didn't need to look up to notice that flying monkeys are coming from the Wicked Witch of the West's Castle, and harpies are coming from the opposite direction. "Looks like your buddies wanted to say hello again, and mine wanted to try and drop explosive eggs on me again." Shouldn't Iron Man be more panicked? "I need to find a place to recharge. Lightning even be useful at this point." Kyle Rayner stands up and looks in both directions. "This can't be good." He looks at Hawkman and then at Iron Man. He says to Tony. "Allow me to scan your armor. I may be able to help you recharge it." He glances upwards again, then looks back to Tony. "We don't have a lot of time before they get here." "Ironically, that makes me more nervous than soothing." Is the guy paranoid much? Yes. But you /are/ from another world, right? A deep breath, "Fine, scan. Electrical charge," and he starts going into some of the technomojo that likely goes over both Hawkman's and Kyle's heads. Yes, apparently Iron Man is a tech geek. Hawkman grins, "I could launch you into the air like one of those angry birds." He says to Iron Man offering to help. "Oh and Hawkgirl looks nothing like that." He says taking up his mace. "What about drawing them into each other and in the confusion slipping away. I don't think anything is to be gained from this fight." Kyle Rayner points his ring at Iron Man and a pale green light moves from his head all the way to his armored toes. Kyle doesn't have to understand the techno babble, the ring will understand it for him. He then points his ring at Tony yet again and fires. A green beam envelops Iron Man, bringing the majority of his systems back online. It doesn't fully charge him, but he's got more than enough power now to fight. He then smirks to himself and activates his ring again, this time creating a construct that looks similar to Tony's armor design, but on the chest plate there is the symbol of the Green Lantern Corps. He looks at Hawkman. "I'd be all for that plan...if you can find a way to set them onto each other." He then looks at Tony. "Better?" "I'm all for that. I have some projection abilities to create a division. You think your spiffy green powers can do something Green Lantern, like create duplicates?" Iron Man seems to be really staring at Kyle Rayner right now, his tone thoughtful. He is definately taking the man more serious than he was earlier. "I think we can get an operational plan here real quick," and one will notice the computerized voice is working now, further disguising what his real voice is like. Hawkman takes to the air. "Well use your charming personality on them Iron Man. I'll go rile up the monkeys. We get them to chase us and flying them into each other. Let Nature and personalities do the rest." Hawkman is using agression like the men both have been showing to his advantage. He goes jetting towards the lead Monkey, "Hey Banana breath. I know you remmeber me." That's when Hawkman strikes it hard with his mace. Then turns and flys toward the Harpies. Kyle Rayner shakes his head. "I could make copies, but they'd all be green. I'm sure they're at least smart enough to know the difference. But Hawkman's plan sounds pretty good." He lifts off from the ground, thrusters working through the boots just like Tony's armor. "Come on, we need to motivate those harpies." Lifting his hand, he fires a green beam towards the lead harpy to get her attention. "Here, chick, chick..." Suddenly Iron Man takes to the air and there are a dozen of him scattered about in the air. But all of them do the same thing toward the Harpies, "Ugly she-bitches, cause you sure as hell aren't pretty!" And there goes middle fingers, the images doing the same thing Iron Man is doing. "I heard your mother chased after a rooster, thinking it was her life mate! I guess that makes you half-bird brained at least." Hey, so Stark isn't exactly strong in the fantasy insulting, but he's trying here! Iron Man then starts to get toward the flying monkey's and Hawkman, all his images following him and spitting the harpies into more groups. And of course the lead harpy is happy to go after Kyle herself! She's extra smelly. As the group starts to converge, "I guess we speed drop, and pray they don't notice?!" Iron Man the hopeful. A grin comes across Hawkman's face instead of the usual scowl as he flies toward Iron Man at the last moment. The winged warrior is playing chicken with Iron Man. But hey it was part of the plan. He had to get the Harpes and the Monkey's together right. But he's not flenching. Kyle Rayner fires a few more blasts at the lead Harpy. "Come on, mamacita. Follow the green armored dude." And then he turns to fly back the other direction, towards Hawkman and the Harpies. He speaks to Iron Man through his own com unit. "Iron Man, at the last minute, cut your thrusters and free-fall." Well, well, comlinks! Apparently Green Lantern is managing it somehow. It gives Iron Man an idea to try and change the comlink frequency away from satalities to try and find the others of his team. "Of course." There is no flenching from Iron Man either as he charges at Hawkman. But is Hawkman charging at the right Iron Man? Actually...he isn't. Thus Iron Man does not turn off his boot jets till after the illusion has already gone through Hawkman if he didn't drop, and drops himself hard and fast toward the ground. It's for the best cause Hawkman turns and dives out of the way at the last moment. He finds himself over the ground by just a foot or two. He turns to look back up at the fight going on. "That's ugly. Lets get the hell out of here. Follow the Yellow brick road?" Kyle Rayner also cuts his power and drops, re-igniting just before he hits the ground. The construct armor fades but the green glow remains around his body. "Sounds good to me, Hawkman. Iron Man, let's get while the getting is good." He then takes off after Hawkman, following the yellow brick road, so to speak. There is a solid thump when Iron Man lands, and he nods, "I'm game." He then starts to head back to the Yellow Brick Road so the two can get on their way. It takes some hiding at the edge of the path to avoid being seen, using the trees for cover, but soon enough the group is far enough away to not distract the participates from the bloody battle. "Finally, the smell is fading." Hawkman turns and studies, "At least Stench and intelligence goes hand and hand. NOw to figure out how to get out of here. Then when we get that done, I can smash it." He eyes Iron Man, "That hologram trick was nice. Did you think of using it on the dragon?" He looks back to Green Lantern, "Have you tried using your ring to make contact with any other League or Lanterns?" Kyle Rayner nods to Hawkman. "I have. I've tried the Titan com frequency as well as the Justice League's. Nothing but static. I think I could communicate with Iron Man here because of our close proximity. I can't raise any of the other Lanterns either." He shakes his head. "It's just bizarre. I've never come across anything like this before, and I've been all over the galaxy. I can't even contact Oa. That really worries me." "It was large enough to swallow a house. Let's just say, its mouth was not a happy place, nor was I happy when it tried it tried to eat me. Luckily, it didn't like sonic noise. It gave me time to get the hell out of the way and let it fly on to other less disagreeable prey." Iron Man is silent while Kyle speaks. But he finally nods, "Oa is headquarters? In either case, I'd like to try contacting my team. We have to reroute from satalite frequencies to other ones, perhaps trying radio and more. It's worth a try. I have a feeling this is a bigger issue than one may first assume." Something in his gut is getting to him, considering if these two are telling the truth....surely Iron Man wasn't the only one taken. "Oa is the home planet of his corp." Hawkman says and frowns, "I'm worried about Hawkgirl. But if they're was many more than us here. Well I have a feeling the incident we just saw would be happening all over the place. I don't see Superman not causing a riot in this place." Kyle Rayner nods once. "Agreed. If Superman is here I'm sure we'd know about it by now. He's only the most powerful being in this sector...or rather Earth's sector." He frowns, furrowing his brow over his mask. "I wonder though. The last thing I remember was these black tendrils pulling me towards this swirling vortex. Perhaps we aren't able to reach our comrades because they're not in this particular reality?" Shoulders shake, but there is not laughter from Iron Man. A computerized voice then says, "Seriously, Superman? How lame is that? I'll never tease Captain America about his codename ever again." Hawkman looks at Iron Man. He shakes his head. "Have these Avengers of yours ever asked you to take a long walk off a short pier without your jet boots?" He nods to Green Lantern, "And the others may have been captured already. They just haven't gotten around to us." Kyle Rayner stops short, flying over to move in front of Iron Man. Kyle looks just a little pissed. "If you knew who it was that we spoke of, you would show more respect. That man has saved our planet more times than I can count, and he was out doing it before I ever thought about trying to. You seem to be an intelligent man underneath that armor. I would ask that you refrain from disrespecting that which you do not understand. Agreed?" Kyle's eyes glow a bright green even though his voice is calm. "Superman is fine man. He just happens to be one of the most powerful of us if not the most powerful. He appeared in Metropolis a handful of years ago without a name just saving peoples lives. A reporter for the Daily Plant gave him the name. It stuck." He says as he looks at Green Lantern fly off and away mifted. "Excuse Green Lantern, like much of our young generation of Heroes, he looks up to Superman. There are worse people to emulate. Though he's a nice enough guy. I don't think he fulfills his potential. Though you remind me of another hero, Booster Gold." "Not sure if that is a compliment or not, and normally I'm not this argumentative. But I've been up all day and night working, and then get stolen away in the middle of a project, tossed into this crazy place, and I'm not myself. If we cross paths again, I'll make sure to apologize to Green Lantern, and if you see him first, give him my apologizes please. I do not know this Superman, nor would I mock a man I do not know. I have also been teased for my codename, which was given to me without my permission. I'm not even made of Iron, why am I called Iron Man? It would make more logical sense to call me Alloy Man." Hawkman considers for a moment, "We all wear titles some by birth, others by choice, and finally those that are thrust upon us. Like Duties but they can not always be chosen. It all comes down to how wear those titles." A nod at that, "That is true. I never planned on being a hero. It was just required of mine at the time. I had the power to stop something bad from happening so I did it. Then...it became addictive. Helping others, making a difference, doing something to better the world even if it might cost your life. That moment, success or failure, it mattered and I never felt more alive. No matter how inaccurate the codename Iron Man may be, it is still one I wear with pride because it means my efforts were acknowledged as something greater than myself." Iron Man then starts walking, wondering if Green Lantern will return. "You have action figures of yourself? If not, you should. It's a really amazing feeling, watching kids play superhero and saving people's lives or beating up bad guys. It may be a bit violent, but it's a hell of a nice lesson I think to give the next generation. After all, when kids dream of the Avengers, they are dreaming of an ideal of helping others. That I think is very rewarding." This is how Iron Man normally is right now...without the aggression, without the biting sarcasm. Well, maybe sarcasm not as thick. Hawkman gives Iron Man a wry smile, "Who ever said I was a superhero. I would question a parent's judgement to allow their children to play with an action figure of me." He looks at Iron Man, "Booster Gold for sure." He looks at the man, "I am not an inspiration to children. That is Superman or Green Lantern. I am the one that makes the decisions the heroes can't. But I don't lose sleep over it. It allows children to wear Superman T-shirts and play with Wonder Woman action figures." A nod at that, Iron Man has figured out your 'character type' real fast. "Wish I did not lose sleep over those decisions." He has had to make them at tmes, and likely will in the future as well. "Well, sometimes I don't," he doesn't particularly over HYDRA agents. Still, Iron Man soon pauses at the Yellow Brick Road comes to an end. "Damn, and I was enjoying the peace and quiet. So...Green Lantern can take on a dragon right?" Cause Iron Man isn't looking forward to flying again right now after the last experience. Also, all considered, Iron Man powers down some of his extra, unrequired systems to conserve battery. May as well without Greenie around right now. Hawkman considers what he says for a moment, "As long as the Dragon's not yellow... Wait they found a way around that." He says as he drops to the ground, "They are never easy to make. There is nothing easy about War. Killing or sending men off to be killed. Show me a general who doesn't loose sleep over sending men to die and I'll show you a mad man." Despite the barbarism, there is a certain regal refinement to Hawkman. "There is truth in that. Well, let's go ahead and get started through this forest then. I rather keep a low profile so not to call out anything too big." Iron Man then starts walking into the shadows.